


Interlude

by Buggirl



Series: May to September [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at Homeplate, after the conclusion of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5635762/chapters/12978595">Tea and Sympathy</a>, right after Molly and MacCready both confessed that they had actually fallen for each other. The result being that MacCready concedes to sleeping in her bed, needing little encouragement. Smut and fluff and love, so much love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to heyitsharding and noseforahtwo for the inspirational discussions they share with us and for the corresponding character situation inspiration. (And thanks to Harding for taking a quick look for me!)

There are times when you need to keep the real world at bay, where you need the calm and stillness that comes in the afterglow of passion. Hearts beat fast, breaths quicken, lips lock and rough tongues move over the silken skin of delicate places. One kiss can start a quiet journey that leads to more.

This is where Molly and MacCready found themselves, partly in lustful embrace, partly in longing and need.

“I’ll start with this one here,” MacCready said as he kissed the end of her nose. “Then these ones on this side.” He kissed her left cheek several times. “Then these ones.” He kissed her chin before running his lips along her neckline. “All these ones too,” he murmured.

She gave a contented sigh. “You don’t have to provide narration, just so you know. I know what you’re doing.”

He looked up and gazed into her eyes. “I know, but I want to make sure I don’t miss any, I’m verbally documenting what I’m doing. Unless you’d like a preview of what I’m going to do to you when I’m done with this first set of freckles.”

“I don’t need a running commentary on that. I can feel it pressing on my inner thigh,” she laughed an open mouth laugh.

He gave her a wide smirk, chuckled quietly, and then stifled her laugh with a kiss. His tongue dived roughly between her lips to meet with hers briefly. He broke from the kiss only so he could continue to trace her freckles with soft kisses down her neck to her chest.

Molly thought back to when she first met MacCready. It was at Nick’s suggestion that if she didn’t want to come back to Diamond City with him, she should hire someone to escort her back to Sanctuary. She agreed that it might be for the best, given the road, given her poor gun skills, given her inability to see danger even when it was right in front of her face. After six months, the idea of travelling alone again on the open road, terrified her. In addition, the revelations about Shaun gathered from Nick’s efforts with Kellogg’s memories had shaken her more than she cared to admit.

He kissed her collarbone and the tops of her breasts before going lower to find a nipple. He rolled his tongue over the bud as a hand sought the other breast to fondle and caress between his calloused fingers. He moved his mouth to the underside of her breasts, tickling the flesh with his beard. The rough hairs on her soft skin were enough for her to elicit a small moan.

Her hands went to his hair, and she scraped her fingernails through the thick dark blonde mat. She liked the way it felt between her fingertips, wiry and thick, something she could curl her fingers in easily. She’d been the same way with Nate, disappointed when he came back from a tour with a crew cut; his hair too much like stubble and nothing to grab when an orgasm ripped through her.

“Oh look some more,” he said, kissed her belly, and ran his tongue around her belly button.

She giggled, and her stomach responded with a shivering spasm.

He continued his mouths journey down her body to the edge of her ginger curls. “Not too many here,” he said, and kissed lower till he found her vulva lips and skirted his tongue along the edge.

She gave another small, quiet moan and her clit throbbed in expectation.

How many times had she given herself into this? She’d been with few other men besides Nate. Mostly other fumbling college students like herself who didn’t know a thing about each other’s bodies, and men who didn’t know jack shit about a woman’s desire and became offended if you implied they were anything but good at what they were doing. She never relaxed with those sorts of men, they made her tense and uneasy as she consumed their insecurities and made them her own. Nate had been the first man to take care over her enjoyment, the first to ask her how she liked it, the first to ask if she was comfortable and the first to make her come with his mouth alone. MacCready was the second.

MacCready looked up at her. “I’ve got clean hands,” he said in an earnest manner, and despite her state of arousal, Molly burst into laughter.

“You didn’t think I noticed?” she said breathlessly and sat up leaning on her elbows. The odd clean spot on the dirty mercenary never escaped her attention.

He tilted his head. “The rest of me is– relatively clean, too.”

She nodded and bit her lip. “Mhmm. That’s good.” She grabbed his hand and examined his palm; yes, it was clean, suffice for the ingrained dirt that would take more than a vigorous scrub to remove. She kissed his palm and let his hand go.

He gave her another smug grin, returned his hand to her thigh and continued to stare up at her as he licked each vaginal lip, tracing it from the bottom to the top near but not touching her clit. He gave her long languid strokes with his tongue creating a zigzag motions between her inner and outer lips.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed, allowing the gentle lapping to soothe her tensions. When she opened them, he made his first pass over her clit and she gasped then followed with yet another small moan.

He slowly licked up and down from her clit to her perineum, again with long strokes, covering as much of her vulva as possible with a flattened tongue.

She lay down again and wiped a hand over her face, her breathing became laboured as waves of delight radiated up from her groin. She wanted to push her face into him, to have him bury his nose in her cunt, her lack of patience to deal with the slow pleasure he gave her a sign that she needed a release.

After leaving the vault, Molly had gone six months without touching herself, the sadness and devastation she felt had quelled her libido and dulled her need for self-gratification. Even as she tried several times to relieve herself – it came to nothing, ended in sobbing, frustration and a melancholy that lasted for days after, so she stopped trying to please herself and turned her attention outward.

He gave another stroke upwards but this time remained at her clit, licking and teasing as he varied the pressure.

He hit a sweet spot and she moaned. “Yes, yes, there, that’s right, there,” she whispered without glancing down. “There, just there.” She shifted a hand down towards her breast running it over her nipple and teasing herself. His hand came up, slid over the top, entwined his fingers with hers, and squeezed. She tilted her head up and spoke in breathless tone. “Is it just me or have you improved significantly since we last did this?”

He lifted his mouth from her and she could feel his breath hot on her cooling wetness. “I might have– had time to read up on some stuff. I was a bit rusty at this you know.”

She reached her hand down and stroked his cheek with a finger. It seems he had learnt a lot in little over a month.

That night at Taffington Boathouse, the night that lead to all of this, started innocently enough. A reaction to the cold and a nightmare meant a touch, more closeness and a change in dynamic between them after the small intimacy of simply spooning together as they slept. Later she welcomed his hands on her, under her shirt, down the front of her pants, inside her. She had taken his erection gleefully in hand simply wanting to fuck and be fucked. She had called Nate’s name when she came, the release everything she wanted, everything she needed. The following day he had held her hand, and any embarrassment she felt at calling another man’s name melted away in the coarseness of his fingers interlaced with hers.

He returned his attentions to her, licking her clit lightly from side to side; she could feel the pressure varying as she closed her eyes and focussed on herself. He hit another sweet spot and she cried out again. “Yes there, yes–”

He took his mouth off her and she looked down. “Wh– why did you stop?”

He gave her a wide grin. “Lie back, Molly. Relax. You trust me, don’t you?”

She nodded, bit her lip and laid her head back down on the pillow. She felt his fingers at her entrance and the pressure as he pushed into her. His mouth returned to her clit and he sucked gently. She bucked under the movement and groaned as his fingers picked up the pace. The movement of his fingers inside her combined with sucking on her clit, sent her right to the edge, but it wasn’t until his tongue traced a line to his fingers then back up to her clit then down again in several rhythmic strokes did she feel herself falling. Her hands went instinctively to his hair and she raked her fingernails through his scalp once more. “Yes, Mac– yessss.” She could feel herself pulse around his fingers as he continued to lick her. She squirmed under him, her back arching as the teasing exhilaration became too much. After several waves passed over her she lifted her head. “Stop, stop,” she cried and laughed. She’d forgotten how quickly she became sensitive after orgasm.

MacCready gave her one last lick, withdrew his fingers and then rubbed Molly’s quivering thighs with his chin. He began to kiss his way back up her body. “Hello freckles,” he said to her stomach then trailed a line of kisses to her breasts, her upper chest and neck till he found her mouth and kissed her hard.

Molly could taste herself on his tongue, her arousal mixed easily with MacCready’s whiskey tainted lips. She felt his erection push against her and he was inside her before they broke from the salty kiss. She kissed his cheeks, his nose, and his chin in a feverish manner as her hands braced themselves on his shoulders.

“I take it you liked that, General,” he said between his slow movements inside her. He had a smile on his face and his gaze appeared out-of-focus. 

She nodded. “Uh-huh, yes,” she said and whimpered as his pace sped up. She smothered him with more kisses and more soft moans. He responded with a chuckle.

He took one of her hands in his own, laced his fingers with hers and pulled it above her head. With his other hand he lifted her leg higher. She felt the muscle stretch as he pulled it over his shoulder. Her other leg she hoisted around his torso and leaned her heel on his backside. He was deep inside her now, moving at a moderate, rhythmic pace.

He fixed his eyes on hers, Molly felt her pulse race and her leg tremble against the bones on his shoulder as his hand braced against her shin. She noticed his smile was gone, and the unfocused gaze replaced with intent. She turned her head to one side and her eyes away from his, feeling the heat in her cheeks, the burn of intimacy in his stare and the seriousness in his demeanour.

“Molly, look at me,” he said.

She turned her head to look at him and her lips quivered.

He stilled for a moment and his gaze softened. “Are you okay? Does this hurt?”

She bit her lip and her voice caught as she spoke. “No, it doesn’t hurt and right– right at this moment– I’m more than okay.” She placed her free hand on the side of his face and smothered him with more kisses.

“You don’t need to hide from me, Molly, ever. You know that right?”

“I know.” She gave him a tender smile and watched as MacCready’s eyes lit with desire and his hand squeezed hers tight.

Molly couldn’t pinpoint the moment she fell in love with him. It was gradual; the feeling crept up on her and followed her like a shadow. She knew it was more than just friendship that night in Sunshine Tidings, when she told him that his smell, the one of gun oil and powder, had been like an aphrodisiac. She had run out on him, scared of the feelings she had, scared that she should have been looking for her son not playing house with a much younger man. The immediate withdrawal of affection crushed her, and it, partly her doing.

She could see beads of sweat on his forehead as his pace quickened further, his eyes still lingered on hers. Her body shuddered with each forceful thrust and she felt lightheaded, her skin tingled all over in response to his movements inside her.

He was close, she knew his shake well enough, the grimace on his face and the way he gripped her thigh. His breathing was more laboured than hers. He buried his face into the nape of her neck and gave several noisy grunts in time with deep thrusts. He stilled then followed with a series of kisses to her mouth. It was a soft, sloppy and open mouthed kiss, filled with the satisfaction of orgasm and the tenderness of aftercare. She was breathing heavy, one leg still tightly wrapped around him, the other now only just released from the iron grip of his hand. Their hands remained entwined above her head.

The reunion had been more consuming than she thought. Having not fucked each other for over a month had led to heat between the two of them that now left them both sweaty and spent.

He rolled off her and Molly trembled and whimpered beneath him when he withdrew, she felt the familiar trickle of his orgasm mixed with hers. He pulled the covers up and around her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it as they both stared up at the rusty red metal ceiling above them. “You should wear my hat more often, General.”

She gave a quiet laugh. “If it can extract that sort of performance from you again, then definitely.” She turned on her side and snuggled into him.

“So you missed me then?” he said without looking at her.

“What do you think?”

“I think this bed is very comfortable and I look forward to sleeping in it. Eventually.” He wiped his hand across his brow now dappled with more sweat. “What is the time?” He motioned to the floor amongst his haphazard arrangement of clothes.

Molly reached over the side of the bed and rummaged amongst the discarded clothing to find his watch. She held it up to the soft light of the lamp sitting on the set of drawers next to the bed. “Early, just after nine.”

“I hadn’t expected quite such a welcoming response.”

“What did you expect?” she said as she nestled back against him.

He screwed up his nose. “Not sure really. Rejection. Being left to get drunk alone. That I’d be spending the night in that sleeping bag downstairs again and wake up with a throbbing head. What did you expect?” He turned to look at her as he spoke.

“I thought you were here to tell me you were leaving. Not that it would have made me unhappy, given I hoped it would be back to Duncan. Although part of me still felt like you were just going to leave and go back to Goodneighbor. That’s my own insecure thought process.”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it again. “No, far from that.” He stared at her hand. “Molly, why have you stopped wearing your wedding ring?”

She held her hand up, a white mark showed against the tan. Even after a week of travelling without it, the indentation still showed. “I made a decision before I left for the Glowing Sea. To stop wearing it for good. I should have stopped when I realized I loved another man.”

He smothered her ring finger with another kiss. “What was he like?”

“Mmm what was he like– he was a bit like you actually. Brave, funny, always looking out for the people he loved. He wasn’t a trusting sort either. I think he sheltered me a lot from the truth– from things he saw on tour.”

“Brave? Not heard that for a while. And funny huh?”

“He liked bad puns and was one of the worst joke tellers ever. He said he only married me because I was the only one who laughed at his jokes. Given that you could hardly be surprised I laugh at yours.”

“What, are you saying, Molly Gould? That my jokes are terrible?” One hand flew to his chest in mock indignation. “He was right on the trust thing though.”

“I like your jokes just fine, even if they are terrible.”

“That’s the idea, General. Just keep humouring me and we’ll get along famously.”

She traced a finger down his chest. “What do you mean he was right about the trust thing?”

“If Nate sheltered you he likely had good reasons. There are some things you just cannot tell your partner. Believe me. The things you see. You don’t want them to think–” He stopped mid-sentence.

“Go on,” she said softly and kissed his shoulder.

“You don’t want them to think you’re okay with it, with all of the bad things you see, so you shut your mouth. It’s easier that way.”

“You were like that with Lucy?”

He nodded. “I thought if I told her, told her I was a Gunner, told her about some of the things I saw, that she would think lesser of me. I’m not the type of guy who gives two sh—who cares what others think of him, except those I care about.”

She kissed him and traced her fingers from his chest to his stomach. “What was Lucy like?”

He ran his hand delicately over Molly’s back. “She was everything I’m not and that’s a long list.” He turned his head to face her. “And yes, much like you, General. Kind, gentle, a natural with people. Very smart. Book smart and Wasteland smart too.”

Molly laughed. “I’m not Wasteland smart.”

“You’re getting there. I might have said you weren’t when I first met you, but not now. You’ve come a long way. From running half naked from a bunch of baby mirelurks to getting this close to the institute– yeah a long way.”

“I don’t remember running from Mirelurks.” She narrowed her gaze and held her head up trying to recall.

“I do.” He kissed her forehead. “From my perspective it was pretty funny. Plus you don’t easily forget seeing a woman half-dressed. It was the first time I’d seen your freckles, and– well–“

“You noticed them back then?”

He turned towards her and ran a hand down the side of her face before leaning in for a kiss. “Hard not to. The damn things are everywhere, gonna take a lifetime to count them. I should have started counting them when I first saw them.”

She laughed, her hand drifted below the covers and her fingers wrapped around his half hard erection and moved slowly up and down his length. “It appears someone is almost ready for revelry again. How about we put the counting on hold for now?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be standing to attention real soon given the right encouragement from a great leader such as you, General.”

Molly leaned over and kissed him. “That’s the idea, soldier.”


End file.
